Velvet Steel
by Saz1
Summary: When Harry returns to Hogwarts for his 7th year, he brings his g/f Corra with him, but does she make the right impression on his friends, and how will Harry's fling with Draco affect this?
1. Tequila and Denim Miniskirts

Title: Velvet Steel Author: Saz Rating: R for m/m slash, graphic sex, language Disclaimers: I don't own anything; I'm a hobo. Don't sue me cuz you ain't getting anything. Notes: plz plz plz review, come on, you know you want to!  
  
Chapter 1: Tequila Shots and Denim Miniskirts.  
  
Harry sat in the London cab on the way to the train station, today was the start of his seventh year at Hogwarts. He was thinking about his friends that he had there but a voice cut through the comfortable silence.  
  
"What if they hate me?"  
  
He looked over at his girlfriend, who would be starting at Hogwarts this term. Her flawless tanned skin was saddened with worry.  
  
"Corra, they'll love you, everyone loves you, "  
  
Harry reassured her, looking deep into her dark brown and deep violet eyes. Harry's girlfriend of five months was joining Hogwarts because her father said her school in Italy had far too many bad memories and pain for her. He felt extremely lucky for having a girlfriend as brilliant as her. Corazón Mambrioni, the girl whom he loved was going to be spending a whole year at school with him. Corra had moved into his flat in London that Sirius Black had arranged for him in May.  
  
Harry felt himself dozing, and his head dropped as he fell asleep.  
  
-Flashback- 7th March 2003  
  
The club was packed. Harry knew he was drunk, and frankly, he didn't care. He surveyed the endless sea of dancers from the bar, looking to see if there was anyone worth going after. The blonde with the tiny gold shirt? Nah, too whore-ish. The rebellious looking girl with the pink hair and the chains? Maybe not, just a bit too scary for Harry's taste. Hmm.what about that girl with the freakin' tiny denim miniskirt and the dark hair? She must have noticed him watching her dancing so she smiled at Harry, her smoky eyes glittering at him, inviting him to dance with her.  
  
So he did.  
  
As he came closer, he realised her skirt had tiny holes and tears in some parts of the denim, showing off black underwear. Her long dark hair was tickling his face softly as they got closer and closer with their dancing. His hands drifted from her waist to her ass, and underneath her skirt, tracing the lines of her thong with his skilled fingers.  
  
Soon enough they were so close that they were completely touching from chest to knee and she whispered in his ear,  
  
"Don't really think we can get much closer than this without getting arrested, honey"  
  
Her voice was low and seductive as she continued speaking,  
  
"Unless you want to take that risk."  
  
He stared at her naughty expression and Harry felt completely paralyzed. He didn't say anything, and she frowned but then laughed. She turned and walked off further into the sea of dancing bodies.  
  
'Tease,' Harry thought and headed back to the bar.  
  
By the time she had come back, he was practically passed out on his bar stool. She sighed and pulled his wallet out of the back pocket of his pants. The girl looked through the various cards, learning his name and current address. She walked out of the club and hailed a cab, showing the guy Harry's address, while pushing Harry into the taxi.  
  
When they reached Harry's flat, she tipped the driver generously and hobbled in, Harry leaning on her shoulder. She stripped off his clothes and left him in his boxers while ushering him into to his bed. She wrote a quick note on the post-its by his bed:  
  
Aren't you lucky to have somebody like me? Love, Corazón x x x x  
  
She stepped out of the bedroom, pulling her shirt off as she walked through the living room and into Harry's bathroom where she showered in the early morning.  
  
-End of flashback-  
  
Harry was woken by Corra tugging on his arm because the cab had stopped.  
  
"Oh," Harry said, shaking his head to try and rid himself of the sleepy feeling.  
  
"We're here." 


	2. Train Journeys and Awkward Conversation

Authors Note: Hey everyone, I own nothing, don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 2: Train Journeys and Awkward Conversation.  
  
They walked to the arch in between platform nine and platform ten, to be greeted by Ron and Hermione. Hermione first noticed Harry's new girlfriend, and more importantly, she noticed his hand on her arm, and she couldn't help but feel a little jealous.  
  
"Ron, 'Mione, this is my girlfriend, Corazón." Corra smiled at them both but remained within the gentle grip of Harry's arm.  
  
"So, where are you from, Corazón?" Ron asked politely, noticing that she didn't look particularly English; the tan, the weird name.  
  
"Well my father is American and my mother is Italian, and please, call me Corra. I think Corazón is far too formal and it doesn't blend in so well." Her accent was American, but it still had a European feel to it.  
  
"How long have you two been dating, Harry?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Well, five or six months now, I guess." Corra nodded in agreement to what Harry had just said. Hermione felt a little hurt that Harry had all the time between March and July to tell them about Corra, but he didn't. Hermione wanted to know why Harry had kept her a secret until now.  
  
"Err well, Corra, I suppose you know Italian?" Ron asked stupidly, and Corra looked at him as if he were a giant sweaty foot but then her expression softened and she said,  
  
"Of course, I attended school in Rome, but my mother's family have always lived in Venice." She looked at Hermione who seemed fascinated at Corra's story and she was a little scared of Hermione's eagerness. Harry looked down at Corra and smiled encouragingly.  
  
They all looked at the station clock which said 11:55. They silently made their way through the barrier and Corra decided not to say anything about the strange ritual of going through the brick-work arch, but she had definitely seen weirder things before.  
  
1:47 PM  
  
Draco Malfoy gazed around the train carriage nervously. It was empty, not even Crabbe or Goyle had dared to enter and invade Draco's personal space. Al Draco could think about was that utter freak, Potter. They'd had a 'thing' the previous term. It was nothing really, quite a few sloppy kisses, a couple of hand jobs and a blow job or two, Nothing to write home about or even talk about to friends. But when Draco had seen Harry arrive at the train station with that girl, Draco felt hurt and used. The girl also disturbed him slightly and Draco wasn't quite sure why.  
  
He would have to talk to Harry again when they arrived at Hogwarts, and ask about the girl who was with him. Draco could tell, even from a distance, that the girl was beautiful. The long dark hair, the amazing tanned skin and it was plainly obvious that she wasn't from around here.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and Potter was walking in with the foreign girl, the Weasley boy and the Mudblood: Hermione.  
  
"Corra, beware of this one. Nasty piece of work." Ron pointed at Draco and he felt even more hurt that Harry didn't defend him. Draco couldn't come up with a good comeback to what Weasley had just said, he just sat there, astounded.  
  
Harry and his friends made their way out of Draco's empty train carriage and proceeded along the rest of the Hogwarts Express, giving Corra a tour.  
  
Draco was going to get Harry back.  
  
Even if he had to kill to get him. 


	3. Need Like Users, Hate Like Hitlers

Kids kids kids., don't sue saz, I own nothing. I'm a hobo.  
  
Chapter 3: Need Like Users, Hate Like Hitlers.  
  
Draco didn't know what to do. He thought at least if he couldn't have Harry for the moment, then he would at least eavesdrop on his conversations. Why not? He muttered a few quick words to himself and suddenly he could hear all of the conversation in the next carriage.  
  
"Corra, what the hell is that?" Draco guessed that voice to be Ron's. Stupid Ron.  
  
"It's just a CD player. I kinda like Muggle stuff, it's quite cool." The girl answered cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, she's been contaminating my apartment with it for months." Said Harry, And everyone laughed. Ahh, thought Draco, Harry's voice was like a soft caress on his mind.  
  
"Contaminating? Like hell, you love it really." The girl's accent was very sexy, even to Draco, who hadn't liked anything on girls in years.  
  
"I love it because you love it, Corra." Harry said sweetly, and Draco couldn't take this mushy torture much longer. A quiet moan followed Harry's voice.  
  
"Ew! Get a room you two!" Hermione cried at them.  
  
"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea, actually." There was noise of movement, and then the carriage was silent.  
  
But the door to his carriage was opening.  
  
Corra pried herself off of Harry for a second and told him to find an empty carriage. When he beckoned her to come with him, she declined and said  
  
"Don't worry; I'll catch up in a bit."  
  
As soon as Harry left the small compartment, Corra flounced over to where Draco was sitting.  
  
"Listen, Mallown or whatever your name is, didn't your mother tell you that listening to other peoples' conversations is rude?"  
  
At first, Draco was puzzled of how she even knew that he had eavesdropped. But then he realised that any powerful witch or wizard can sense magic when it's being sent out. He didn't say anything for a long time, and Corra got up to leave.  
  
"Wait - Mambrioni! It's Malfoy."  
  
"What?" She looked confused.  
  
"My name. It's Malfoy." He attempted a weak smile, losing all of his dignity. Corra winked and said,  
  
"Fine, whatever. Catch ya later. . . Malfoy." And with that, she left the compartment. 


	4. Lie like Lovers, Cry like Children

I have nothing to say, just review the damn chapter!  
  
Chapter 4: Lie like Lovers, Cry like Children  
  
"Now I believe our relationship has become very seedy indeed." Harry said, surveying the area that they'd been making out in for the past 20 minutes.  
  
"Was our relationship seedy before?" Corra murmured against his lips.  
  
Harry took a minute to ponder that.  
  
"Well, I suppose we could be worse." He smiled, thinking of all of the other places they had been. He kissed her lightly on the ear, playfully. She turned to kiss him again on the mouth, but the two lovers were interrupted.  
  
It was Hermione. Corra sighed in frustration; God that girl could be annoying some times.  
  
"We'll be at school in about an hour or so, I'd get a little more, ahem, cleaned up if I were you." Hermione said, noticing that certain articles of clothing were discarded and on the floor. Hermione left as quickly as she came and leaving the pair in privacy.  
  
Corra took a brush from her bag and pulled it through her long, dark hair.  
  
"You know, is that girl interested in your life as she is with everybody else's?" Corra proceeded to reach for her black sweater on the floor.  
  
"I don't know." Harry said simply, and adjusted his shirt to make himself look a little more presentable. He went on to get the rest of his stuff off of the floor before he ran a quick hand through his messy black hair.  
  
Corra's cell phone interrupted the silence. The shrill ring of it annoyed Harry somewhat, but he put up with it. For Corra. She snatched up the phone from her bag.  
  
"Hello?" Harry was close enough to hear the other side of the conversation.  
  
"Stay away from Harry," A cold and scratchy voice spoke, and the line went dead.  
  
"What the hell? Harry, who would do that,?" Corra sounded worried, but mostly annoyed.  
  
"Well, a lot of people actually," Harry thought to himself after saying that. Corra wasn't really aware of how famous he was, growing up in Italy.  
  
"How would they know my number? Magic, I suppose, but it would be hard to do." Corra set her phone down like it was a dangerous explosive or something.  
  
Harry's first thought of the phantom caller, was Malfoy. But he couldn't be sure, after all, it could even be Hermione. She seemed to be very immature about the whole situation of Harry and Corra's relationship.  
  
As an attempt to pretend the whole call never happened, Corra asked Harry,  
  
"What happens when I get to school?" Her eyes were bright now, as if nasty callers didn't bother her.  
  
"Well," Harry said, "You'll be sorted into a house. My house is Gryffindor."  
  
"Oh. How nice." If Corra was bright and bubbly thirty seconds ago, now she seemed like she had the emotions of a statue.  
  
'Is she hiding something from me?' Harry thought. 


	5. Melted Butterflies

Disclaimers etc: none of this ever happened. It's called FICTION, kids.  
  
Chapter 5: Melted Butterflies  
  
As they all arrived at Hogwarts, Harry held Corra's hand tightly - after all, she didn't know what the hell was going on.  
  
"So, I'll be sorted into a house?" Corra asked lightly, but her eyes were worried.  
  
"Yes, don't worry about it Corra, whatever house you're in, you'll love it here."  
  
"I'm sure." She smiled to show she was OK, but she was still holding his hand a little too tightly for Harry's liking. He knew she was freaking out.  
  
The sorting hat was brought out, and all of the first years were sorted. A short silence followed until Corazón's name was called out. If there was silence before her name was read, now the silence was deafening. It was more than creepy. She walked slowly to the stool where the hat was perched, and nervously placed the hat on her head, a pained expression on her face.  
  
"Now, where shall I put you, Kitten?" Corra winced at the use of her father's nickname for her, and wondered how a hat of all things knew about it.  
  
"You're clever, beautiful, of course, and very very powerful. But where do you go? You've been set a hard path to follow, Kitten."  
  
For once, and thankfully, the hat was silent.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Corra didn't know what Slytherin was, but one table in particular dressed in green was cheering. Only one person on that table was silent, and Corra recognised him to be Draco Malfoy. She made her way over, and a clear space was made for her.  
  
On the Gryffindor table, Harry was deadly silent.  
  
"It's alright Harry, you can still see Corra in some classes." Ron said reassuringly, but rather pathetically.  
  
"I know that, but why of all houses would Corra be put in Slytherin?" Harry was now the worried one.  
  
It was turning out to be a bit of a shitty first day back for Harry Potter.  
  
Later, in the girls Slytherin dorm, Corra was busy unpacking her things when her cell phone rang again. Thinking of her last nasty phone call, she was scared to answer.  
  
"He - Hello?"  
  
"Corra darling! How are you getting on?"  
  
"Oh! Hi, Dad." Corra was very relieved. Besides, she hadn't spoken to her father since April, she always had the feeling that he had no time for her.  
  
"Well I just wanted to say hi, Kitten, and I wanted to know when your birthday was so I can send something nice your way."  
  
Corra wasn't particularly surprised that her own father couldn't remember her birthday.  
  
"October 17th, Dad."  
  
"OK, I knew it was sometime around there." Even though they both knew he hadn't had a clue of when her birthday was.  
  
"It's ok, after all, you're a busy man." Every time Corra's dad called her, it was always the same.  
  
"Sorry Kitten, I have another call coming through. I'll call you soon."  
  
And with that short note, the line went dead. 


End file.
